dragonball_omegafandomcom-20200213-history
Makyosei-jin
Makyosei-jin: Makyosei-jin, often simply referred to as Makyo, are a rare breed whose true origin is shrouded in mystery. While the majority would agree that they are in fact demons who have escaped from Hell, others believe they are, in fact, just another alien race that has obtained the title of demons through their ruthless ways. While coming in many forms, shapes, and sizes; the Makyo all have one thing in common: their sheer brutality. They radiate evil. Even those who walk a lighter path still manage to strike fear into their enemies, causing some to scatter and others to react a bit slower than usual. While the average Makyo will take a more hands-on approach when faced with a problem, there are a select few out there who would rather work from the shadows and manipulate those for the sheer pleasure of watching chaos spread. Though normally short in stature, those who encounter them speak tales of a terrifying ability to drastically alter their shape. Most have an unusual color of hair, skin or eyes, but could also have horns. Average Height: 5'5" (165 cm) (Base Form), 8'8" (264 cm) (IGF) Average Weight: 260 pounds (117 kg) (Base Form), 900 pounds (408 kg) (IGF) Life Span: 200-250 years. Interesting Traits: Red Eyes. Able to make weapons from their body. In the Neoverse, there is a planet, known as the Makyo Star, said to be the home of the Makyo. When they are near it, their strength drastically increases. Though no one lives on it and few ever see it, rumors have it that the forces of Hell cause it to move. Example: Garlic Jr. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Statistics (42 additional points, max of 14 in 1 stat) Int 12 Mnt 17 Str 20 Dex 22 Stm 17 Spd 17 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Makyosei-jin receive 5 points to divide amongst their stats per level up and an automatic +1 to all stats every level up. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- HP: 14*STM+25*Level Ki: 12*MNT+20*Level LP: 7*STM HP Mod Increase at: 4, 8, 12, etc. Ki Mod Increase at: 5, 10, 15, etc. +3 to All Stats at: 7, 14, 21, etc. Medium Races receive a free Fighting Style at Level 1. This also counts towards their INT limit. Pick six powers at Level 1. You gain two powers per level up, which may not be picked from the same tree. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=( Racial Features )=- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (Ment) Makyosei-jin gain +1 to Sword and Hand-to-Hand Damage per 25 Max HP they have available. (Phys) Makyosei-jin may use weapons easier than others. As such, all basic attacks with weapons are free. Uniques that reduce this cost further have no effect, but may reduce sword powers normally, if stated. (Phys) Makyosei-jin may create a weapon (such as a sword, axe, or staff) from their bodies as a pre-round action, or as an action taken in the middle of the round. This creates any Basic Weapon and costs 1 Ki per 2 Credits that the weapon would normally cost. (Phys) Makyosei-jin are naturally intimidating due to their demonic nature, gaining a +1 to Initiative rolls for every two levels gained, starting at Level 2. This bonus caps at +5. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=( Racial Powers )=- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (Phys) Growth Form The Makyosei-jin must be Level 5 before taking this power. The Makyosei-jin can now transform into a larger form, which takes an action and grants the following bonuses: * +30% to base STR * +15% to base STM * +15% to base DEX * +10% to base SPD This costs 15% of your maximum Base (no Superform) End. (Phys) Demonic Strength The Makyosei-jin must be Level 7 before taking this power. Makyosei-jin may channel the their demonic heritage into raw power. This add-on modifies a Weapon or Hand-to-Hand attack. It costs 10 Ki per Level, which must be paid for at the Makyo's maximum Level. In return, you add +1d10 to the attack's *base* damage per Level to any Hand-to-Hand or Sword attacks made during that action. In the case of Ambidextrous, you must pay for the free attack separately. In addition, the attack gains AP and SP. This power may be used an unlimited number of times per round. (Phys) Improved Growth Form The Makyosei-jin must have the Growth Form power and be Level 10 before taking this power. The Makyosei-jin gains a second form, which takes an action while the Makyosei-jin is in Growth Form. Growth Form's bonuses are replaced with the following bonuses: * +45% to base STR * +30% to base STM * +30% to base DEX * +20% to base SPD This costs 15% of your maximum Base (no Superform) End. (Phys) Improved Forms This power is automatically obtained at Level 12. Growth Form no longer costs End to transform and can be used as a pre-round action. Improved Growth Form adds +1 to HP and Ki modifiers and still costs End as normal.